Rediscovery
by Shinigami-Heero
Summary: After receiving an injury while on a mission Heero Has to rely on the others in order to recover.. Eventual 1x2x3x4x5 fic..hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I DO NOT own any of the Gundam Wing character,(no matter how much I wish **

**I did.sigh oh well. At least this story is all mine.)** **Chapter 1:**

Pain. That was the first thing he felt when he regained concisness. Groaning, Heero tried to roll onto his side, wincing when the movement proved to be to painful.

_What happened?_

Slowly Heero raised his arm and rested the back of his hand on his forehead.

_Why can't I remember?_

Quietly Duo entered Heero's room. Seeing that his friend was awake he rushed over to the bed.

"Heero?"

Startled Heero's eyes snapped open, revealing confused cobalt blue eyes. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Duo took hold of the hand closest to him.

"Hey buddy. How're you feeling?"

His confusion growing, Heero's eyes flickered around the room. Blue paint, pictures, dresser and desk, windows and a door.

_Where am I?_ _Who is this?_

Finally Heero's eyes once again settled on the person beside him.

"Where am I?

_How can he not know where he is?_

"You're home Heero. This is your room."

Once again Heero glanced around the room.

_My room? Then how come I don't recognize it?_

"Who are you?

"What do you mean Heero you know who I am."

_But how can I know him?_

Heero started to panic, his breathing becoming irregular.

_I don't understand. I don't know this place. I don't recognize this guy. Why is he being so familiar with me..._

Seeing Heero begin to panic, Duo tried to calm him down.

"Heero, relax. Please."

Reaching out Duo went to brush Heero's sweat dampened hair out of his face, but pulled his hand away when he saw Heero flinch away from him.

_Oh Heero. Why did this happen to you?_

"Common Heero. Please calm down."

"I want to know who you are. Where am I?"

Ignoring the sharp pain he felt when he moved, Heero struggled into a sitting position, putting more space between him and the stranger.

"I told you. You're at home"

Duo was getting worried. "And since you insist I'm Duo Maxwell."

_Why does his name sound familiar?_

"Do you feel up to eating something?"

Heero just sat looking at Duo for a second.

_Should I trust him? I don't know him._

"Yes."

"Ok. I'll be right back"

Sighing in relief Duo headed downstairs to the kitchen, knowing that Quatre would be there.

_I need to tell everyone about Heero's memory loss._ ----------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

"Quatre?"

Turning around Quatre spotted Duo standing in the doorway, looking scared.

"Duo. What's wrong with Heero? For a second it felt as though he was hurting, emotionally. What happened?"

Coming into the kitchen, Duo wrapped his arms around the blond in a tight hug "We have a problem. I need to talk to everyone."

"What sort of problem?"

"Do you know where the others are? I might as well tell you all at once."

Hearing the concern in Duo's voice, Quatre placed a gentle kiss on Duo's forehead. "They went to the training room. They should be back up in about 15 minutes."

"Ok, I'll take some soup up to Heero, then come down to tell whats happened. K?"

"Ok, the soup is on the stove. I just finished it."

After dishing up the soup, Duo headed back up to Heero's room. When he reached the top of the stairs he made sure to make some noise as he walked, giving Heero time to become aware of his presence. Upon entering the room, Duo couldn't help but think that Heero looked very vulnerable, with bandages wrapped around his chest and a few bruises still marring his face. His eyes though, his eyes had a confused almost lost look in them, before he managed to remove all emotion from his face.

"Here you go, Quatre made it so it should good."

"Hn"

Duo sat down on the edge of the bed, "Do you want to sit up?"

For a second it seemed as though Heero would try without Duo's help., But after re-assessing the damage done to his body, Heero nodded in silent acceptance of Duo's assistance. Gently Duo propped Heero up on a pile of pillows and then sat down on the bed, close enough to Heero to feed him. Heero watched Duo as he fed him. When he felt he'd had enough, Heero sunk into the pillows behind him, never taking his eyes off of Duo.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're our friend and we care for you."

"But why. What did I do to gain your friendship? I don't remember you or the others that you speak of. How can you care for someone who doesn't know you?"

Desperately Heero tried to understand the man sitting beside him.

"You save life more than once Heero. You're someone we all trust and believe in. Just because you can't remember doesn't change who 'you' are.

"But...I..."

"Shhh Heero, its ok."

Leaning foreword slightly Duo embraced the distressed Heero. Shivering slightly Heero's body relaxed into the warmth that Duo offered, even though his mind was filled with confusion. After a while Heero calmed down and fell asleep, still held securely by Duo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sitting at the kitchen table, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei could only stare at Duo. He wordlessly sat there staring at nothing but the air in front of his face. Finally, it was Wufei who broke the silence.

"What do you mean he doesn't remember us?"

Sighing, Duo started to rub tiredly at his temples, trying to ease the headache that seemed to only get worse as the day wore on.

"That's exactly what it means 'Fei. He doesn't remember us, or the mission he was on. I know he recognizes our names when mentioned, but he doesn't seem to know why or where he's heard of us. He's confused, scared even. He panicked when I was up there earlier."

Quatre stood up and went to stand behind Duo and placed his hands on Duo's shoulders.

"Why don't you go lie down for a bit? Now that we know what's going on we can at least go up and talk to Heero and try to get him use to our presence again."

Standing, Duo turned so that he was facing Quatre. Feeling warm, comforting arms wrap around him, Duo rested his head on Quatre's shoulder

"Are you going to be okay?"

Lifting his head, Duo looked into the blond's calm face.

"Ya, I'll be fine.

Smiling, Quatre leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Duo's lips.

"Go and rest."

Heero was fast asleep when they entered his room after sending Duo to bed.

Heero was curled upon the bed, but his hands that were clutching the sheets indicated that his sleep was less then peaceful. Sitting on the bed, Quatre touched Heero's shoulder, speaking softly.

"Heero, wake up."

Heero's eyes snapped open, taking in the sight of three figures hovering over him. He struggled to lean against the wall behind him, ignoring the pain it caused and put more distance between himself and the 'threat'.

"Who are you?"

"Heero it's okay. You're safe here. I'm Quatre, and the two behind me are Trowa and Wufei."

_Those are the people that Duo said lived here. People that I know._

Quatre's voice was calm and soothing, causing Heero to focus more on the people before him. Their posture was relaxed, nonthreatening and they had moved farther from the bed. Only the blond stayed close to him, sitting beside him on the bed.

"Duo told us that you don't remember us, so we decided to come up and re-introduce ourselves and see how you were doing."

"Would you tell me about how we met?"

"Sure Heero."

Realizing that Quatre was going to go into a detailed explanation of their acquaintance with Heero, the other two settled themselves on the floor beside the bed. For more than an hour the three talked to Heero, telling him of how they met in the war and what they did now.

Apparently, Heero remembered Dr. J and his training and he remembered being sent to be a part of Operation Meteor, but after that everything was hazy.

Thinking that Heero had enough to reflect on, Quatre stood up and offered his hand down to help the other two off the floor.

"Well good night Heero. We'll see you in the morning."

Nodding his head in acknowledgment, Heero watched as they left the room.

_They're not lying, I don't feel threatened by them, but can I trust them?_

AN: Well I hope you liked... Reviews are always welcome. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of the next few days, Heero began to relax more around the others. Though he didn't say much, he at least acknowledged their presence. Heero found that he knew little things about his companions, mainly what they liked or disliked and knew each of their personalities. He knew that they all viewed each other as more than just 'friends', he also realized that he didn't mind their relationship. Although they weren't all out open with it, there were always subtle displays of affection.

Duo was in the kitchen making their morning coffee when Heero came downstairs.

"Good morning Heero."

Duo set a cup of coffee in front of Heero and then sat down with his own.

"Hn. Morning."

Duo began to talk about what he had planned for the day, trying to draw his silent friend into a conversation. Heero just leaned back in his chair, enjoying the sound of Duo's voice as he

talked.

Suddenly Heero bent over, his eyes had a dazed, unfocused look to them. Concerned, Duo rushed over to Heero, wrapping an arm around him to steady his friend.

"Heero, what's wrong?"

However, Duo never received and answer. Instead of hearing Duo's soft, calming voice, all Heero could hear was the tormented screams of dying people and the sound of loud explosions as bombs were set off. Shaking Heero couldn't believe what he was replaying in his mind. He had caused this! Pain. Suffering. Death. Although he still didn't remember everything about the war, he did know that he'd been trained to kill.

The scene shifted.

He was now in a meadow full of wild flowers. A little girl and her puppy walked up to him, her eyes shinning with joy.

"Are you lost?"

"No."

"That's good"

Bending down the little girl picked a flower then handed it to Heero.

"This is for you."

Taking the flower, Heero smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

The little girl smiled again and then continued down the path.

Again the scene shifted.

This time another explosion, this one causing machines and buildings to collapse and fall on top of another building that the little girl had just gone into. She would never be able to come out and play in the meadow again.

The images faded and Heero found himself leaning heavily against Duo, shaking.

"Heero? You all right?"

Again Duo never received a response from Heero, who just turned more so that he could bury

his face in the crook of Duo's neck.

"Its my fault..."

"Huh? What's your fault?" Duo asked, very confused at Heero's words.

"It's my fault. I caused it." Heero whispered shakily.

Getting a better grip on the boy's shaking body, he held onto Heero tighter and asked, "Caused what?"

Heero's voice could barely be heard.

"Death."

For a second Duo just closed his eyes tightly and held his depressed friend.

"Heero it was war. You were a soldier and you had to kill. Yet after it all, you still feel guilt over everyone's death. Heero that's what makes you different from a cold-blooded killer. You feel. Remorse. Guilt. Pain. That's what makes you human. Heero, you were the one who initially saved Earth and brought peace to the world."

Heero tilted his head so that he could look up into Duo's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Heero, that because of you there is peace. Yes you've killed, yes the innocent died, but there are millions alive now because of you and now you continue to fight so that the innocent no longer have to suffer. I'd say that that makes you an honest, honorable man Heero. NOT a killer!"

"He's right Heero, without you the war would still be going on."

Wufei stepped into the kitchen. He'd heard the last part of their conversation and had felt it best to put his input in as well. Heero needed their support, and they weren't going to deny him that comfort. Going over to the other two, Wufei too drew Heero into his embrace. He leaned forward slightly to give Duo a light kiss on the forehead, letting him know that he was proud of him.

"We care for you Heero. It doesn't matter what happened in the past, so long as you forgive yourself and allow yourself to live."

Heero was overwhelmed with too many emotions, fear, confusion, self-hatred, caring and desire to be with his four friends. Heero finally broke down into to tears for the first time in years, comforted by Duo and Wufei, who held him until he quieted and leaned heavily against them, exhausted.

"I'll take him to lie down for a bit."

Wufei picked Heero's slight form up and carried his exhausted comrade over to the couch.

Heero didn't struggle as Wufei lifted him. He was emotionally and mentally exhausted and his body was still healing as well. His eyes drifted shut as Wufei carried him.

Heero's eyes fluttered open when he felt himself being placed on the comfortable cushions of the couch.

"Rest Heero. But first, I would like to tell you something, if I may?" Heero nodded.

"We all feel some sort of guilt and sadness for the deaths we caused in the war, but that doesn't mean that we have to allow that to ruin our chance at peace. We know better than anyone what the war was like. Don't be afraid to allow yourself to feel and express those feelings to others. We are all here for you. Remember that. You don't have to be the perfect soldier. You can rely on us, not just yourself. Now get some rest, your body is still healing."

Heero reached up to brush a lock of hair out of Wufei's eyes.

"Thank you." Whispered Heero, before falling into an exhausted slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sitting on the couch in the late evening, Quatre and Trowa were curled on the couch with Wufei and Duo leaning comfortably against them.

"Trowa? Do you think that Heero will regain his full memory? I mean, I know he's remembered most things about the war, but I don't think he's remembered what happened on his last mission. He hasn't made any indication of what he went through."

Stroking Duo's hair, Trowa sighed.

"Give him time Duo. He's basically reliving stuff that went on in the war. He most likely came to accept what it was he had to do and the consequences for those actions. To loose those memories and then regain them, he has to come to terms with them all over again. You and Wufei saw what happened after he regained some memory of his training and the war. All we can do is make sure that he knows that we understand and care about him."

"He's right." Quatre spoke up." He's going to need us and right now I think he's more vulnerable then he's ever been. Plus, when he remembers what happened on his last mission, he's going to need to know for a fact that we are here for him."

Wufei reached up, wrapping an arm around Quatre's neck and brought his face down so that he could kiss the blond man on the lips.

"Don't worry. We'll help him, and I believe that he trusts us and will be more open with us now. He knows we're here for him. We have all made a point to let him know that he's not alone and that he can rely on us.

Moaning, Quatre opened his mouth, giving Wufei complete access to his moist cavern. The passion increasing, the tongues rubbed against each others, Quatre's hands wandering over the well toned body beside him. 

The two on the other side of the couch watched the open display of affection, smiling slightly when Wufei gasped. Quatre becoming more bold had reached down to gently grasp Wufei's stiffening member. "Aww, Trooowaaa. How come they get to have all the fun?"

Trowa looked down at the sulking figure curled against him.

"Well we could always change that."

And with that said, Trowa captured Duo's eager lips within his own.

"Mmph...Um Trowa, do you think we should all head to bed before things get a little out of hand here in the living room?"

Trowa kissed Duo again before answering. "You're probably right."

Getting up, Trowa and Duo managed to get Quatre and Wufei off of the couch, and they made their way slowly down the hall and into their room, still kissing and exploring each others bodies.

He was running. It was pitch black and he couldn't see what was around him. But he didn't care! All he knew was that he had to get away. He was being chased, but he didn't know why. What had he done? Suddenly someone grabbed him and he was tossed to the hard, unforgiving ground. Rough hands pinned him to the ground, the cold seeping into his body as harsh voices sounded from above him. He struggled, but he wasn't able to move. Hands tore at his clothing, hurting him in the process. They then began to beat and rape him, oblivious to the cries of pain coming from the boy on the ground. Their hands roaming, squeezing, pinching. Fingers pushing into him unprepared, causing Heero to scream out in pain. Each man using him until he could move no more.

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Untangling himself from the warm bodies beside him, Trowa silently made his way down the hallway, heading to the kitchen. Once he got a glass of water he started back to his room, however he stopped when a small sound was heard. Standing still, he tried to find where the sound was coming from. It came again and this time Trowa could tell that it was a stream of continuous pain filled moans and they were coming from Heero's room.

Entering the room Trowa went over to Heero, who was thrashing around on his bed, obviously caught up in a nightmare. Lightly placing a hand on Heero's shoulder, Trowa spoke softly.

"Heero, wake up."

Heero started awake when he felt someone touch him. Disoriented Heero frantically looked around, not remembering where he was.

"Relax Heero …You're safe."

Heero relaxed slightly when he recognized Trowa's voice.

"Trowa?" 

Sitting down on the bed, Trowa brushed sweat-damped hair away from Heero's face.

"Yeah Heero. It's me."

"What are you doing?"

"You were having a nightmare, I came to wake you up."

Heero shuddered slightly, remembering the cold hands on him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome...Heero, you do realize that it would help if you talked about it."

Heero remained silent; contemplating the offer Trowa gave him.

_Should I say something? What if it wasn't really a memory..._

Heero stopped that train of thought. If he thought like that then he would just be denying what had happened. That **had** happened, and Trowa was right, he needed to talk about it.

Trowa had sat beside Heero, knowing that he needed time to think before he answered him.

"The last mission...I ...I wasn't just beaten. Like they said."

Trowa remained silent he knew what had happened. Sally Po had told them when she finished Heero's physical examination, after finding Heero. 

"After I got caught... They... I..."

Heero just started trembling, he couldn't say anything as memories flashed though his mind.

"I ...I couldn't..."

"Shh, Heero, I know."

Startled, Heero looked into Trowa's eyes.

"You do?"

"Yes. When we found you, Sally Po did your physical examination. She told us that you had been raped as well as beaten."

"You knew, and you still helped me?"

Trowa shifted so that he could take Heero into his arms.

"Heero what happened wasn't your fault. We still care for you and that's never going to change."

Heero curled closer to Trowa as he drifted off to sleep. He couldn't help but feel tainted, ruined, and undeserving of his friends care. Trowa stayed with Heero until he was sure that he was resting peacefully. Then moving carefully so that he wouldn't wake Heero, Trowa left the room. Trowa made his way back to his room, getting back into bed beside Quatre. Stirring, Quatre looked sleepily at his lover. "How is he?"

Turning so that he was facing Quatre, Trowa sighed.

"He's doing okay. He's finally remembered what happened to him while he was on his last mission. When I went to see, he was having a nightmare. I managed to get him to calm down and got him talking." Looking deeply into Quatre's eyes, Trowa struggled to continue. "Quatre, he now feels worthless, he asked me why we help him. Especially since we know what happened. He still doubts our friendship. How are we supposed to help him?"

Quatre drew Trowa into his arms, so that they were lying spooned together.

"We'll figure it out. Rest. We'll tell the others about this in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

**Rediscovery**

**AN: I DO NOT own any of the Gundam Wing character.(no matter how much I wish I did.sigh oh well. At least this story is all mine.)**

CHAPTER 5

Heero woke the next morning filled with a feeling of apprehension.

_They know. They've known the whole time and they still helped me. Why? How can they stand being near me and not be disgusted?_

Slowly Heero got out of bed, heading to the bathroom to get a shower, suddenly feeling filthy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The breakfast that had been set on the table was growing cold. Trowa and wufei had eaten earlier before heading to HQ and Quatra had gone to town for a meeting. Heero, well Heero was no were in sight. Usually he was one of the first up and ready, yet today had still hadn't come down for breakfast. Duo was worried even if Heero had slept in he would have been down already

_I better go cheek on him_

Once at Heero's bedroom door, Duo knocked softly. When there was no response he knocked louder. Still Heero didn't answer. Slowly Duo opened the door and peered inside. Heero wasn't in the room.

THen the faint sound of running water reached his ears, and he headed towards the bathroom to knock on the door.

"Heero, are you ok?"

The water pelted down on him, he washed and scrubbed at his body, and still he felt dirty. Used. Slowly he slid down the wall of the shawer, not caring as the water continued to pour down on him.

Soon he begain reliving what had happened. It wasn't like the nightmare he'd had last night. no he wasn't in bed dreaming, but they were there, forcibly pressing him to the cold floor. Rough hands pulling at his cloths, brining pain as they rean over his body.

Shaking Heero wrapped his arms around his knees, lying on his side, trying desperatly to bring his body into a more protected position.

_Why is this happening? _

_It shouldnt't have happened. _

_I should have been able to prevent this._

_I'm the Perfect soldier, it shouldn;t matter what happenes to me._

_Nothing is supposed to get to me._

_Then why do I still feel so worthless, pathetic. Weak?_

When the silence dragged on, and Heero still hadn't responed, Duo cautiously made his way into the bathroom. steam filled the room, fogging up the glass. At first everything seemed normal, until Duo spotted a still body huddled up on the shawer floor.

"Oh God. Heero?"

Quikly rushing over and turning off the water, Duo turned and crouched down beside Heero's quivering form. Gently Duo placed a hand on Heero's shoulder.

"Heero, common get up."

Duo's frown deepened when he realized that Heero had curled even more in on himself, whipmering, when he had touched him.

Someone else was there. But who? At first it seemed as if it was another one of THEM, intent on hurting him, but then a clam soft voice spock. Gentle hands rubbing his back in a soothing gesture. Ever so slowle Heero relaxed eniough to look up, unsure as to why this person wasn;'t hurting him. Confusion flashed through dark blue eyes when they fell upon a concerned Duo.

"D-Duo?"

Carefully Duo wrapped his arms around Heero, lifting him off of the cold card floor to carry him to his bed.

Heero was still tense when Duo picked him up, unasle to relax and trust Duo completly. Even though he knew that Duo or the others woukd bnever intentionally hurt him. Heero rested his head against Duo's shoulder as feelings of calmness and safety enveloped him with DUos arms wrapped securly around him.

Once Duo had Heero sitting on the bed, he quickly wrapped a blanket around Heero.

"Heero?" Are you ol?"

"H-Hai"

As soon as Duo settled on the bed nbeside heero, Heero leaned into him, oonce again resting his head against Duo's shoulder.

"Heero, what happened?"

Not wanting to tell Duo what had happened and how worthless he felt, Heero shook his head and held tighter to Duo.

Safe. He felt safe with Duo's arms wrapped protectivly around him. But could he tell him everything that had happened and what he felt without loosing those he so desperatly needed in his life.

There in lies the problem, he trusted these people, but he was scared. the only place he felt trully safe in was whith Duo and the others. Being near them, cared for by them. He didn't want to lose that.

"I'm scared"

Heero's shy voice was barly heard because he kept his face resting between Duo's neck and shoulder. Duo began to brush his fingures through Heero's damp hair in a soothing gesture.

"Why are you scared?"

"It's my fault. Everything. If you knew the truth you'd hate me."

"Heero what are you talking about. Nothing, I repeat, Nothing could ever make me or the others hate you. What could you have possibly done to make you think that we would?"

"It shouldn't have happened. it was a simple mission, go in get the data needed and leave. But I got carless, i was weak and got caught."

Shuddering Heero squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the images that once again flashed through his mind.

"I'm a soldier. the perfect soldier. I shouldn't have goptten caought and if I did then Nothing theyu did to me was supposed to get me. no matter what they did it souldn't have effected me. But it did. they hurt me. They diliberatly and purposly forced themselves on me with the intent to hurt me.

Slowly Duo begain to rock his distressed friend back and forth.

"Shh Heero, Shh."

The words that Heerio spoke tore at Duo's heart. Quatre and Trowa and told him and Wufie that Heero had remember everything concerning his capture, but Duo hadn't thought that what had happened would make Heero question their friendship.

" Heero, You're not an unfeeling soldier. you're a human being and have feeling and emotions. What happened to you wasn't your fault. you did what you were supposed to do, but because of some false information you got caught, and were severly mistreated."

Pausing Duo looked down into Heero's thought full gaze.

"You're not weak Heero, to have made it this far, through the war, your training and your mosy recent capture, you've triuphed. You're strong. One of the strongest people I know."

Duo stoped speaking and just held Heero close to him, kissing him on the fore head. Duo slowly eased back so that He was lying on the bed, with Heero curled up against him.

"Go to sleep Heero, I'll stay with you"

Hero's grip tightened around Duo as he felt the braided man shift slightly.He didn't t want to sleep alone, if he did he'd just end up reliving everything in his nightmares.

"You'll stay. You promise that you won't leave?"

"I promise."

Sighing deeply Heero's eyes drifted shut. His dreams for once deep and peacfull, free of the nightmares that often plagued his sleep.

Well hope you all enjoyed that chapter...Please Review.. it helps when i know what ppl think.. till next time..


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei slowly made their way through the house, surprised at how quiet it was. Too quiet. In all the time that they've lived with Duo the house was vary rarely ever quiet, especially at one in the afternoon.

"Duo?"

When he didn't get a reply, Quatre motioned for the others to head upstairs.

"Maybe he is with Heero."

Following Quatre up to Heero's room, the three stopped suddenly at the scene that laid before them. Duo and Heero were fast asleep. Heero was wrapped protectively in Duo's arms and was curled against Duo's side, his head resting on his shoulder.

Silently making his way into the room, Quatre tapped Duo lightly on the shoulder. Instantly Duo's eye's snapped open, though he didn't move a muscle, not wanting to disturb the figure resting against him.

In a low voice, Duo greeted his friends.

"What is it Quat?"

"Nothing. We were just worried when we came home. Every thing was too quiet. Especially when you are home.You usually have the TV or radio on no matter what."

"Sorry guys, but I didn't get around to turning anything on, or getting breakfast either for that matter."

Suddenly concerned, Quatre glanced back at the others waiting in the door way, before turning his attention back to Duo.

"Why, what happened?"

"Heero collapsed in the shower this morning. When he didn't come down for breakfast, I went up to check on him. He was laying on the floor, totally unaware of where he was. I think he had another flashback, but I'm not certain."

Heero woke to soft voices speaking above him, and a comforting warmth beside him.

_What? Who would be with me?_

It was then that Heero knew who it was that was speaking and what had happened in the bathroom. Shuddering, Heero pressed closer to Duo, needing to feel cared for instead of hated, used, and worthless.

Duo stopped speaking when he felt Heero shudder and leaned closer to him, brushing his fingers through Heero's dark hair.

"Heero, what is it?"

"Why do you do this?"

Confused, Duo paused momentarily in running his fingers through Heero's hair.

"Do what Heero?"

"This."

Pushing away from Duo, Heero moved so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, farthest away from Duo and Quatre.

"Why do you insist on helping me? I'm nothing. All I do is cause trouble and invade on what you guys have."

Heero paused taking in a deep, shuddering breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Why try and comfort me, give me a secure place when there are others more deserving... less... less tainted!"

The others stared in shock as Heero spoke. They KNEW that Heero had been feeling undeserving of their friendship, but they hadn't thought that Heero had felt like THIS. Swiftly Wufei and Trowa, who had standing by the door, entered the room and knelt down in front of Heero so that they were looking into his eyes. Duo and Quatre settled themselves close beside their distressed friend.

"Heero, listen to us please. We know that you've been hurt, hurt in more ways and times than anyone deserves. But what happened to you wasn't your fault!

Duo placed an arm around Heero's shoulders.

"Don't let what others have done to you rule your life."

Softly, Duo brushed his lips across Heero's cheek.

Wufei gently took one of Heero's slim hands in his own, moving slowly so as not to make Heero more nervous then he already was.

"Remember what I told you? That it was okay to want and need others to rely on? We are not going to neglect you when you need our help."

Surprise and then confusion flashed across Heero's face.

"But... I..."

Quatre brushed his fingers across Heero's cheek, tenderly drawing Heero's attention to him.

"Heero, you're a strong willed individual, an honorable man, who we're all proud to know. I know you don't think that about yourself. Especially since your recent capture, but that doesn't make you weak or tainted. We all love you for who you are, not what others forced you into."

Heero's eyes widened at the word 'love', never expecting such a word ever to be directed towards him.

_They love me?_

"But... How... Why?" Heero asked uncertainly.

Seeing the disbelief in Heero's eyes, Trowa decided that it was his turn to say something.

"Heero you're a kind, sensitive, caring person underneath your soldier's mask. Yes we love you, you're a part of us, you make us whole. Besides, what kind of friends would we be if we knowingly left you to suffer alone?"

Heero's eyes bore into each of the others as he tried to understand what it was they were implying.

_They couldn't surely mean..._

"You... You mean it?"

Since his arm was already around Heero's shoulders, it was easy enough to turn Heero's head so that he could kiss him lightly on the lips.

"We wouldn't be with you now or worry about you if we didn't."

"If we were repulsed by you, would we touch you? Kiss you?"

Wufei brought the hand he was holding up to his lips, and placed a gentle kiss on it.

Still, Heero stared into their eyes, still unsure if he should believe them. He'd put his trust in people before and it only led to pain.

As he locked gazes with everyone in turn, Heero relaxed into their touch. All he saw was genuine concern and love reflecting in their eyes.

Feeling Heero relax against them, Quatre brushed his lips lightly against Heero's forehead while Duo tightened his hold on his shoulders. Slowly, they eased him back so that they were all laying back on the bed, Heero still wrapped protectively in their arms. Trowa and Wufei settled in beside them on each side.

Heero sighed contently, surrounded by those who loved him. No longer an unwanted, used being, but a cherished individual who had finally found a place in life. A place where he could truly be himself, free of the barriers and pain that others saw.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, this story is complete... I hope everyone enjoyed it. Sorry for the delay. I know that Heero was OOC throughout, but hey that's the way it is. The last chapter was kinda lovey dovey, but they did need to get Heero to believe them. Oh well, review please, I'd like to know what you thought


End file.
